1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to gamma-ray detection and more particularly to a portable Compton gamma-ray detection system.
2. State of Technology
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0161526 by Clyde P. Jupiter and Nenad N. Kondic for a non-invasive stationary system for three-dimensional imaging of density fields using periodic flux modulation of compton-scattered gammas, published Aug. 28, 2003 provides the following state of technology information, “There is a recognized and growing need for improved capability to ‘see’ inside closed boundaries of objects and for accurate measurement of their internal characteristics. For instance, inspection devices are needed to examine baggage and containers to enhance security and search for contraband at airports, government facilities, public buildings, and other possible targets of terrorism. Inspection devices can be installed at check points to scan baggage and other types of containers so that their contents can be characterized and inspected for contraband such as explosives, weapons, drugs and other illicit substances. Non-invasive inspection devices have also become an important tool for on-line monitoring of characteristics of materials undergoing industrial processing within tanks and pipes.” The disclosure of United States Patent Application No. 2003/0161526 for a non-invasive stationary system for three-dimensional imaging of density fields using periodic flux modulation of Compton-scattered gammas is incorporated herein by reference.